Project Summary We have partnered with 10 outside laboratories from across the United States to form driving biomedical projects (DBPs) for our technology development efforts. These projects represent important and cutting edge research problems that cannot presently be solved with current technologies. The DBPs provide a quantifiable measure of our progress in our Technology Research and Development cores. These DBPs will provide an opportunity to demonstrate and refine our resource technologies. The DBPs are test-bed projects and require significant iterative back and forth between the TR&D personnel and the collaborating lab. Thus, each DBP was carefully selected based on a combination of the biological importance of the project, it providing a challenge to drive a specific TR&D, a working relationship of the collaborating laboratory with a co-investigator in the Yeast Resource Center, and willingness to work through failures of emerging technologies.